Heists and Scores
by SniperWolf61
Summary: When evil organizations start to activities in the regions a group of bounty hunters will stop them once and for all the missions are called: Heist Scores Author's note: I don't own Minato, Hikaru, Takeru and Yuki our pokemon
1. Desert Resort Assassination

A/N: I don't own pokemon and the 4 OC's belongs to 19jchoi and the cordero cousin's belong to me.

When Giovanni, arrives in Unova to occupy region a group of bounty hunter are to, make that Giovanni is not breathing.

The Bounty hunters Tyler, Audrey, Melanie and Justin are, wanting to assassinate Giovanni in order. To prevent world dommination.

"So, how are we gonna play this?" said Melanie

"Massacre style." said Justin

"What kind of weapons?" said Audrey

"I get a G36C, with holograpic sight and we all get laser attachments, Melanie gets an SIG556 with ACOG scope. And Audrey gets an M4 with hybrid sights all with beta c mags." said Justin

"What do i get?" said Tyler

"You, get a M98B with zoom in scope with flash hider." said Justin

"Yes!" said Tyler

"Alright, so here's the plan Tyler will go on the roof, the reason because the building your gonna be on is 700 meters away. We need, you to take out the heilcopter pad guards, and Giovanni's guards. You only gonna kill them when we open fire." said Justin

"But, what a about masks?" said Audrey

"Here." said Justin

Tyler, was wearing a ski mask with only eye holes, and was wearing a black hoodie, And all 3 cousins were wearing. White skull masks.

At, the night of the party

The, three cousins were dressed as waiters they had ear pieces, they knew that Ash, Iris, Cilan, Takeru and Hilda but all 5. Did, not know that the cousins were here.

But, then the lights turned off.

"Tyler, what's going on? said Justin

"I don't know the lights just turned off!" said Tyler

Then, a VTOL appeared out of no where outside, and Tyler reconized the insignia on the VTOL.

"It Team Plasma! get down!" yelled Tyler

The, cousins crouched and Team Plasma's Liepard open fired, with a Hyper Beam

Tyler fired a shot at a grunt near the right door.

Melanie, pushed Ash and his friends and the, cousins opened fire but Giovanni with his guards got away.

The cousins, went down downstairs.

"Tyler, were going to plan b!" said Audrey

"Let me guess, send your 35 URC troops to help us?" said Tyler

"Yes." said Audrey

The cousins got in a USMC growler truck, Justin was the driver, Melanie was in the, passenger seat. And Audrey was the gunner.

They, picked up Tyler and he had a Scar-l with short barrel, laser attachment and ACOG sight.

They all drove, to the Desert resort, they saw a battle with Team Rocket against Team Plasma, all of a sudden. One was wearing, a yellow cloak, a orange cloak, a pink cloak fought back. Against the seven sages

Yellow cloak, summoned her Starmie and orange and pink cloak summoned, there Mamoswine and Glaceon.

The URC, troops fired back againest both Team Rocket and Team Plasma.

Team Rocket, tried to get away by jet packs, but Ash stopped them and blasted off, but were caught. By Dr. Zager in his Chinook helicopter, Tyler tried to shoot down the helicopter but fails.

Then, 5 more wearing cloaks were fighting back againest the remaining Team Rocket, members. One was wearing a gray cloak and one blue the two called there Blastoise and Infernape. One brown cloak, one golden brown, and one golden cloak.

Then the 7 sages, throwed a smoke bomb and, escaped including URC troops escaped by helicopters. The 8 cloak, trainers revealing to be Ash's friends, Misty, Brock, Gary, Richie, May, Takeru, Hikaru, and Dawn.

"I wonder who those, people were?" said Ash.

"I guess, those were URC soldiers." said Cilan

"URC?" said Ash

"Wait, is it that para military URC?" said Takeru

"But, what are URC troops doing here? said Hilda

Then, they heard a noise.

"Hey! who's there!" said Ash

The ones that, were there were the cousins who attepting to escape by Helicopter.

"This, is Alpha!, we need air extraction right away! said Audrey

"Roger that." said the pilot

All, 3 got in the heilcopter but Tyler, was last he was, running from Ash and his friends

He mannaged to get, to the ladder.

"Adios!" yelled Tyler

Tyler got in the helicopter, and closed the hatch.

"Did, you get it?" said Justin

"Of course." said Tyler

Tyler had a metal case, as he opened it was the metor, Team Rocket stole from the Nacrene City Museum.

"So, what do you want to do with it? said Melanie

"Let's return it." said Tyler


	2. Operation Dancing Orb (Part 1)

**6 months earlier**

The cousins are in the sea of Hoenn secretly disguised as Team Magma on there ship, while in dressed as guards. In Maxie's office unware to the prisoners on the sofa, Ash, May, Minato, Max and Brock

Tyler was holding a UMP-45 with SRS 02 (GDS) and grip.

Audrey had a M416, ACOG sight, grip.

Melanie used a P90 with Micro T1 (RDS) and Heavy barrel.

Justin's had a SA-58 OSW with Holo sight and grip

"Please have a seat, i'm sure we discuss in a polite way." answered Maxie

"Yeah i'm not talking to you guys!" yelled Ash

"Come on Ash i think we better sit down." said Brock

The Mightyena scared May and Max, all 5 sat down

"Why do i get the feeling you and Minato don't like us Ash?" questioned Maxie

"I know your trying to steal ancient pokemon and use them for bad stuff!" yelled Ash

Maxie then reveals that was to use to Groudon for new world order and had trapped Kyogre and Team Aqua had Kyogre. But Team Magma had the blue orb, that can only control Groudon, and the red orb that can control Krogre.

"But we can't children interfering in our goals, Tabitha lock these children at once." ordered Maxie

Before they could excort them to there prison cells, Tyler aimed his UMP-45 at both Maxie and Tabitha. The cousins surrounded the members in the office

"Get on ground right now!" yelled Justin

"Who are you?!" yelled and questioned Maxie

The cousins took off there disguises revealing them selves to Maxie but not there faces.

Then an explosion started in the engine room and knocked the orb, the Mightyena try to get the orb but Pikachu caught it.

The orb started to glow and have the red patterns on Groudon the orb started to enter Pikachu

"I want that Pikachu now!" yelled Maxie

Mightyena were about to attack Pikachu, but Pikachu used thuderbolt and knocked them out.

They manage to escape but guards caught up with them, Minato manages to grab a M16A3 with grip and ACOG sight and was shooting back with the cousins.

They managed to jump off the ship, but a Tabitha's Mightyena tackled Ash and Minato

"Foolish children, you really think could get away? now be good little boys and come with us!" said Tabitha

Tyler saw Tabitha surround Ash and Minato, and aimed his SMG at Tabitha, he took a breath and pulled the trigger. He shot Tabitha in the shoulder, Tabitha pulled out his 92FS and was shooting at Tyler but misses.

The Team Magma members took Ash, Pikachu and Minato in a large helicopter, the cousins were shooting at the helicopter, and manage to shoot the engine it was smoking black a little bit.

The cousins abandoned ship and swam to there CB90 boat, the drove the boat to pick up May, Max and Brock. But a whirlpool took them away. But then a Red Gyarados saved them.

Team Magma's helicopter landed on Orb Island where the deal was taking place, It is revealed that Team Magma tryed to free Groudon, but failed, but then an explosion started near the island. A Team Magma member saw a fleet of 4 HLA ships invading the island.

"It's the HLA!" said the spotter

 **To be continued**

 **AN: I don't own Minato it belongs to 19jchoi**


	3. Battle of Snowpoint Temple (Part 1)

5 minutes before Brandon's learns about J's assault on Snowpoint Temple and 3 months earlier.

The Cordero cousins, were gonna begin there counterassault on Hunter J's attach on the temple.

Justin had a SCAR-H with COMP M45 (RDS) and Stubby Grip.

Melanie had a Vector K10 with Kobra red dot sight, and flash hider.

Audrey had a ARM with Holograpic sights and vertical grip.

Tyler had a an MP5K and SRS 02 (GDS).

On the back of Tyler's backpack, was a M82. 416 with hunter scope and laser attachment

Behind them was 28 Sinnoh Liberation Alliance troops assisting them.

"Alright here we go." said Justin

Tyler ran up to the hill, 500 meters away from the temple, Audrey was behind a tree and Melanie fired a tracer dart at J's truck, and drawed out her SRAW.

Tyler was aiming his M82. 416 at a 3 man group, of J's man

"In position." said Tyler

"Ready when you are." said Audrey

Just before he was about to pull the trigger, he saw the battle pyamid in it's helicopter phrase near the Temple.

"Guys, the Battle pyamid near should we abort?" said Tyler

"No, hold your position." said Justin

Tyler pulled the trigger, and shot 1 guard, Audrey shot the two others, Melanie fired her rocket launcher. And Justin throw a grenade

The SLA launched there counter attack on the temple, the troops took care of J's guards and the cousins to arrest J.

To be continued


	4. The Attack of Ninja Vilage (Part 1)

While climbing the cliffs of Ninja vilage, the cousins made it to the top of the cliff.

Justin was wearing cop enforcer outfit, and was wearing tactical helmet from BF Hardline.

Melanie was wearing PLA engineer outfit from BF4, but with out the gas mask but instead the Ballistic Helmet from BF Hardline.

Audrey was wearing the the Marine assault kit outfit, from BF4

Tyler was wearing the russian recon from BF4.

"Hey Tyler, what are we doing here?" said Melanie

"Just to make a recon spoting." said Tyler

Just then an expolsion happened and group of Skarmory

"A group of Skarmory?!" said Justin

"That's not just a group of Skarmory, it an attack!" said Audrey

Tyler, Audrey, Melanie and Justin rappelled down to ninja vilage.

Justin had a Saiga 12K with PKA-S sight.

Melanie had a ACE 21 CQB with stubby grip and HD-33 sights

Audrey had a L85A2 with ACOG sight.

Tyler had a CZ-3A1 with Magnifer.

The cousins made it to Hanzo's house, but the masked ninja got there first.

"Hanzo, chief of ninja vilage we come to take you!" said the leader

The leader's two masked ninja jumped, and were about to throw a smoke bomb, but the cousins fired back. Killing 4 of the leaders man but leader manage to get away, with Hanzo as his prisoner, the cousins tried to shoot at the leader but the bullets missed.

"I got this." said Tyler

Tyler pulled out his M98B and aimed it at the leader.

"Steal this." said Tyler

Tyler pulled the trigger and wounded the leader.

"Dang it!, i only wounded him!" said Tyler

The cousins including the chief's daughter Shinobu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie chased the leader.

But Shinobu and Serena were caught in a laser net which was an accident, cacused by Team Rocket. Tyler then flew in to rage.

"Motherfricker!" yelled Tyler

Tyler shot the balloon, and Team Rocket blasted off into the sky.

Tyler cut the laser with his spetsnaz machete.

"Thanks." said Serena

"Your welcome." said Tyler

The cousins managed to find Ash, Yuki and Sanpei, and they saw all three battle a man with a Bisharp. The man used shadow claw and hit Ash's Pikachu and Frogadier. Melanie handed Tyler her signature pistol, Taurus Model 44. Tyler jumped down and shot the man, in the shoulder the man manage to get away with the leader. Ash, Yuki and Sanpei tried to follow them but Sanpei's master Saizo stopped them.

"Wait, there no way to chase them this fair." said Saizo

"Don't worry, how fair they are means how fair they die." said Tyler

Tyler aimed his M98B at one of the ninjas, on the Skarmory Tyler pulled the trigger and shot the ninja in the leg.

"He is the trees." said Tyler

The cousins went to trees in the vilage, knocked him out with the stock of the there guns.

"What do you want to do with him?" said Tyler

"Ask him nicely." said Melanie


	5. The White Ruins Assault

When finding out that Team Plasma will attack the the White Ruins, the cousins will launch a counter-assault on Team Plasma. When Ash and his friends got in the car, Team Plasma followed them in there own car.

"Ok let's move" said the member

The two cousins Tyler and Audrey were on a motor bike and saw Team Plasma's jeep and were about to follow them.

"You ready Tyler?" said Audrey

Tyler finished putting on his R2 suppressor on his PP-2000.

"Of course Audrey." said Tyler

Audrey started her bike and Tyler holded her by her stomach, While driving near Team Plasma's jeep. Tyler open fired at the tires which allowed the jeep to crashed.

"So what's the plan?" said Tyler

"We wait on the cliff, get our guns out, wait till they attack, and signal our troops." said Audrey

"Is that the plan?" said Tyler

"That's about it, or not." said Audrey

"Ok." said Tyler

Tyler and Audrey rendezvous with Melanie and Justin, they prepared their gear.

Justin had AEK-971 with HD-33 sight.

Melanie had a ACW-R with PKA-S sight.

Audrey had a CZ-805 with M145 sight.

Tyler had a MTAR-21 with FLIR sight.

They both aimed their rifles, at the Team Plasma grunt

"Should we open fire?" said Melanie

"No hold your position." said Justin

While aiming their rifles on the grunt, Professor Juniper told them about the legend of Reshiram and his companion. But his human companion became greedy.

"And the country built by the hero, will be consumed by fire and Reshiram will depart." said a voice.

The voice revealed to be N.

Ash and his friends introduced the professor, N questioned Cedric what was he going to do with the light stone. The professor said that he was going to investigate, but to N he was going to do scientific purposes. But grabs the case that has the White Stone in it, Ash and Takeru followed N. And were caught in a muddy crumbling floor, N tried to save them but was caught in the mud than muddy floor collapsed. Ash and Takeru were about fall into the pit, but N grabbed onto Ash's hand. But N's hand slip. But then Team Plasma's grunts came out of hiding.

"It's Team Plasma! should we attack?" said Tyler

"No, we for the exact moment!" answered Justin

The grunt's surrounded the excavation team too, the cousins took aim at the commander leading the grunts

"We have the white ruins completely surrounded, don't do anything stupid we will be taking the light stone with us." said the commander

The professor told the commander that they don't have the light stone, but they are aware of that. Then Team Plasma's ship landed in the middle of the ruins.

"I guess we will have to disguises ourselves." said Justin

"Good plan." said Audrey

Tyler sneaked up on a grunt and knocked him out, the cousins holstered their weapons to make sure nothing suspicious goes on.

"Alright don't get trigger happy." said Tyler

Then the professor's assistant took Aldith hostage.

"Don't move!"

Looker then revealed his disguise.

"Put down the pokeball away!" yelled Looker

Then Colross used his pokemon control device to control the Golurk, Cilan and Iris return their pokemon into their poke balls, the cousins pretending to work be members of Team Plasma. Captured them both.

Ash, N and Takeru got out of the pit, and saw his friends tied up, Ash then battled Team Plasma but then Colross then used his pokemon control device to control both Pikachu and Lucario. But then N threatens to destroy the light stone if he does not undo the mind control, they undo Pikachu and Lucario's mind control. And Ghetsis arrives to start ceremony, and the cousins decide to start their attack.

"Now!" yelled the cousins

Two URC soldiers with SMAW rocket launchers, fired at Team Plasma's helicopter.

"It's an attack!, get ready!" yelled Aldith

The grunts armed themselves with AKM's and M416 got ready to defend the ruins, but the URC troops ambush on top of the hills. Then mist started appear, Anthena and Concordia arrive to to fight against Team Plasma. But there pokemon were taken over by the device used by Colross. And then the URC troops continued their ambush. The cousins kept shooting their way to stop Ghetsis from awakening of Reshiram.

"We can't let them awake Reshiram!, we have to stop Ghetsis!" yelled Justin

"Right!" Said Ash

The cousins ran to where the Light Stone to prevent Reshiram from awakening but they were too late. Reshiram became controlled by the device and started to use Fusion Flare.

"I'm going to the machine, you guys distract them." Said Audrey

Audrey ran up to hill where the machine was, and cousins distract them with their troops, then Colross used his machine on Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu almost used thunderbolt on Ash. Then Ash told Pikachu that device can't control him.

"My,my you are like to dream don't you?" Said Colross "My device is able to control the likes of Reshiram, what hopes of your little Pikachu have resisting it?"

Then out of the blue Audrey pointed her rifle at Colross's head.

"Give me those damn controls!" Said Audrey

Then Pikachu used thunderbolt on Reshiram allowing Reshiram to escape from the device's control.

"Yes Reshiram is free now!" Said Audrey

Then Reshiram started to become more powerful then it was before when it was before, then Colross escaped from Audrey.

"Stop him!" Yelled Looker

Ash and his friends used their pokemon to trap Team Plasma. N calmed down Reshiram and Reshiram soared into sky.

"Thanks for helping us stop Team Plasma." Said Ash

"It's always a thank you." Said Justin

Then Justin's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me i have to take this." Said Justin

Justin picked up his phone, and the one calling him was RaiinbowRaven.

"Raven?" Said Justin

"Hey Justin, i just wanted to know how are things in Unova?" Said Raven

"We stopped Team Rocket's heist, there brainwashing at the an underwater temple and Team Plasma's awakening ceremony." Said Justin

"I will be in the helicopter to pick you guys up." Said Raven

"Of course." Said Justin

Justin ended to call and saw the helicopter land on the hills, Raven opened the door and Justin gave her a handshake. The cousins were all in the helicopter and Ash saw Raven, and Raven saw him. Raven gave a wink at Ash and went into the helicopter and closed the hatch.

"I didn't know you knew Ash?" Said Audrey

"We saw each other at Monsu island in Hoenn." Said Raven

"You mean where our last Hoenn mission began?" Asked Tyler

"Exactly." Said Raven

 **I don't own RaiinbowRaven**


	6. Nimbasa Metro Hijacked Heist

The cousins learned from the subway bosses Emmet and Ingo, that they heard suspicious activity in the train rails. They think Team Rocket is planning a heist, Tyler figured out there plan. Team Rocket plans to steal pokemon from the pokemon center, they would use the train tunnel to gain access to the pokemon center. And when Team Rocket were near the path where the other tracks crossed. They make decoys and when they were out of the tunnels, they would make a to surface to air extraction including the car carrying the pokemon too.

"So how are we gonna play it?" said Melanie

"We need small arms, surface to air launchers, a locomotive and a train car." said Justin

The paramilitary militias in the regions had armored locomotive and cars, the cousins decide to use one. To hijack the heist.

They also were gonna use the weapons from Battlefield Hardline and Battlefield 3.

Justin used a RPK with M145.

Melanie had a M/45 with PKA-S.

Audrey had a M16A4 with ACOG Scope.

Tyler had a AK-74M with Holo sight.

"Alright you can start!" yelled Tyler

Justin started the locomotive, and the train went into the subway tunnels, when they got to the tunnel which lead to Anivile Town. They saw Team Rocket's ghost train in front of them.

"Alright we wait until we're outside." Said Tyler

Tyler was on his laptop trying to undo the hack.

"Malware very amateur and easy for me." Said Tyler

Tyler cracks the Malware and access the mainframe, and was setting up his live voice feed.

"Setting up voice feed." Said Tyler

Tyler then set up his voice feed.

"This is Eclipse." Said Tyler "Team Rocket has hacked the connected tracks be careful they may have decoys.

The cousins train were still on Team Rocket's trail unnoticed. Justin decided to switch rails

"Switch the rails." Said Justin

The train switched rails to ambush Team Rocket's ghost train, they exited the tunnel when they got to the path where the ghost train is they saw the ghost train's cargo car trying to be captured by Dr Zager driving a black Sikorsky helicopter with Team Rocket's insignia on it.

"It's Dr Zager!" Said Audrey

"I need to go on the roof!" Said Tyler

Tyler climbed on the roof of their own train, and pulled out his AK-74M and fired at the pilot of the helicopter but the glass almost broke.

Then the cousins saw Ash and his friends, on the other side of the tracks, Ingo used his Chandelure to lift. Ash, Iris Cilan and Takeru got own on the cargo car, the cousins are gonna connected there train with the cargo.

"Ash, guys!" yelled Audrey

"Audrey do you have a plan?" Said Ash

"We're gonna connect your car to our train!" Said Audrey

"Great idea!" Said Iris

The cousins train slowed down a little bit to connect there train and there 3 train cars, with the cargo car. They success managed to connect there train with the cargo car, then Ash, Iris and Takeru. Used their pokemon to speed up the train, and it manage to work but the helicopter still followed them. Then Cilan saw the track switch and used his Pansage to switch the tracks.

They manage to invade the helicopter, but it was still following it was gonna attack but they used their pokemon to evade the helicopter.

Ash and Takeru used there his pokemon to disable the helicopter's cargo hooks, and destroyed the hooks.

Team Rocket's ghost train tried to caught up with them, but they used their pokemon to go faster. Chandelure used will o'wisp on the locomotive, then Team Rocket escaped onto the roof on their train. Tyler pulled out his SOCOM 16 with Rifle Scope (8X) and heavy barrel and pointed at Team Rocket. Tyler fired at the helicopter but it did not penetrate it.

"So Team Rocket got away." Said Ash

"I wonder what Team Rocket has in store" said Takeru. 


	7. Abyssal Temple Firefight

Dawn and Hikaru were about to go to the sea-airport to Johto for their pokemon contest but then a Golurk appeared out of nowhere. Where Ash was training, it's trainer was about to order flash cannon on Ash. But Meloetta rushes to Ash, who explains he is not his enemy, the cousins saw a drone camera and Tyler setting up his camera jammer.

"Your sure this work Tyler?" Said Audrey.

"Of course it would work." Said Tyler

Tyler was setting up his camera disrupter.

"Alright on three, one, two, three!" Said Tyler

Tyler activated his device, and Team Rocket's small drone feed was jammed.

"Alright, get ready." Said Justin.

Justin used a FAL.

Melanie used a MX4.

Audrey used a CAR-556.

Tyler used a AKS-74U.

On all their guns were FLIR (2X) and Vertical grip

Then Haze came out of nowhere.

"Ok now's the time!" Said Justin

The cousins crouched on the ground and sneak attacked the two grunts, Tyler cut the grunts throat, while Audrey stabbed the grunt in the chest.

"Go we will handle this!" Said Justin

Ash and his friends went into the forest to escape from Team Rocket, but they were attacked by Team Rocket members. Iris and Cilan holded off the Team Rocket while Ash, Dawn, Takeru and Hikaru escaped.

Ash and his 3 friends escaped from Team Rocket, but were attacked by a Persian, Giovanni appears and traps Ash and his friends in laser containers.

"Meloetta, do as i say or the boy will be very so sorry!" Ansured Giovanni

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest next to Giovanni.

The cousins aimed their rifles at Giovanni.

"If he gets crushed you die." Said Tyler

The cousins were about to pull the trigger but Meloetta surrendered to Giovanni.

"Crap!" Said Audrey

The cousins ran to their DV-15 attack boat, and sailed to Abyssal ruins, before they were near the ruins they put C4 on Team Rocket's mecha boat. After that they put on scuba diving gear and dive into the ocean. They went into the temples underground, and got to the pyramid before Team Rocket.

"Let's switch attachments." Said Justin

Justin had a Micro T1 (RDS) on his FAL.

Melanie had a Holo sight on her MX4.

Audrey had a PO (3.5X) sight on her CAR-556.

Tyler had a SRS 02 (GDS) on his AKS-74U

"Alright, we wait until the right time."

The saw Meloetta being lifted into a stone, with black star in the middle and Team Rocket activate a machine. That machine had a recording of Meloetta's song.

"Alright that's it they die now!" Said Tyler

"I'm going with you!" Said Audrey

"Me too!" Said Melanie

"Stop, we risk blowing our cover!" Said Justin

"But if we don't do something now, Meloetta will get hurt!" Said Audrey

"I know, but we can't risk getting captured!" Said Justin

The cousins stayed where they are, and the temple rose to the top and saw the reveal glass. They not only want to kill Giovanni but to destroy the reveal glass. The three legendary Unova trio that are the Forces of Nature. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus were the controllers of nature. Giovanni ordered the reveal glass to change to their Therian Forme.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru and Takeru escaped from the laser containers, Giovanni ordered his grunts to stop. But the cousins were about to detonate the explosives.

"Now?" Said Melanie

"Now." said Justin

Justin pressed the switch, Team Rocket's mecha exploded killing the Team Rocket members on that mecha. The cousins started there shootout, and fired at Giovanni and reveal glass, but it was too late. The legendary trio transformed into their Therian Formes, the cousins continued their shootout. Then Ash's Pikachu and Takeru's Lucario created a giant Electro Ball and a giant Aura Sphere. Which destroyed the tower.

"That it's were going to plan B!" Said Justin

Tyler pulled out his Barret M107.

Audrey pulled out her M99 sniper rifles.

Melanie pulled out her Strela rocket launcher.

Justin pulled out his FIM-92 Stinger.

They aimed at Team Rocket's helicopter.

"We only have one shot at this." Said Justin

Tyler and Audrey shot the left engines, while Justin and Melanie shot the right engines, the helicopter crashed in the town of the ruins. Then Justin picked up the reveal glass.

"So this is the reveal glass?" Said Justin

"Yeah." said Tyler

Then Ash and his friends saw the cousins, with the reveal glass.

"Put down the reveal glass please." Said Ridley

Then Tyler pointed his .38 snub at the reveal glass.

"Please put down the gun." Said Ridley

"You know i can't do that Ridley." Said Tyler "This mirror is too powerful it has to be destroyed."

"But my village can hide the mirror." Said Ridley

Tyler holstered his revolver, and the cousins left in a black hawk helicopter with Raven in the helicopter.

"So Ridley took the mirror?" Said Raven

"Yeah." said Tyler

"One day all of us 14 horseman will meet Ash." said Raven


	8. The Glorio Master Class Hit

The cousins disguised as security, their target three Team Flare members disguised as civilians. And one as a performer.

"Alright we can't kill civilians or cops."

"Alright we get it." Said Tyler

The cousins were wearing barong tagalog dress, and they were getting their weapons prepared.

Justin used SA-58 OSW with COMP M4S [RDS].

Melanie used an AKM with PK-AS [1X].

Audrey used a M416 with MICRO T1 [RDS]

Tyler used a AKS-74U with HOLO [1X]

"Alright mask's on." Said Justin

The cousins used the masks from payday 2.

Justin used Chains mask.

Melanie used Bonnies mask.

Audrey used Clovers mask.

Tyler used Hoxtons mask.

"Alright, on three we kick down the door." Said Justin "One, two, three!"

The cousins kicked down the door, Tyler and Audrey took the top floor, while Justin and Melanie took the main floor.

"Stay in your seats everyone!" Said Tyler

The cousins knocked down the cameras, then Justin made a speech to tell the audience what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are not here to rob you or kill you, there are three criminals here." Said Justin. "The criminals here are members of the audience and also and performer, with your cooperation we find them and put them in jail."

"We will need performers and members of the audience to work our investigation." Said Tyler

Tyler and Audrey saw Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"You and you, come with us." Said Audrey

"But what about my sister?" Said Clemont

"Your pokemon will look after her." Said Tyler

Meanwhile, Justin and Melanie were in the changing room to find the performers, to help them.

Justin and Melanie saw Serena, Yuki, Shauna, Miette and Aria.

"I need all 5 of you to come with us." Said Melanie

All 5 of them came with them, and was bringing them to the stage.

Then 10 people got out of their seats, it was the horseman of the 14 horseman, the ones who got out their seats were RaiinbowRaven, Lampwick 1940, MistressMissingno, Spray-Poka, G00DRAH, Thwill, Nolhyaa and NeonUmbreon. (AN: I don't own them)

"All 10 of you are members of horseman are you." Said Yuki

"Yes." answered Raven

"But where's the 4 other horseman?" Questioned Ash

"Right here." Said Justin

The cousins removed their masks.

"Tyler?" Said Serena

"Right here always." Said Tyler

"But why?" Said Serena

"I'm here to investigate," said Tyler

"Investigate what?" asked Ash.

"The traitor's in here." Said Tyler

"Traitors?! Who are you talking about Tyler?" Ash said. He started to look around and worried.

"Don't worry Ash" said Serena, "They're here to help."

"Who's the traitor?" Asked Ash.

"We aren't sure, but we suspect that it's someone in the audience or one of the performers." Said Tyler.

"What should we do?" Asked Ash.

"Start at the back, and we'll meet in the middle. We have to find the criminals," said Justin, and the cousins moved through the crowd.

The cousins started to interrogate the performers on stage. Two of them, a woman and man, hung back and tried to avoid the cousins. The woman had huge orange, and the man had purple hair hanging over his eyes.

"Hey! Come here!" Said Tyler.

The two people dove off the stage, and Tyler pulled his SP-AR with 14X Hunter's Scope out, aiming down the sights at the running suspect's kneecaps. He fired a single round, and the black-haired man fell down. The woman stopped running and put her hands in the air. The black-haired man yelled out and held his hurt knee. Tyler and his cousins asked them,

"Who hired you?" Asked Justin. The grunts didn't answer. Justin fired a warning shot, and the man started to cry.

"Alright, now. The answers, please." Said Justin.

"It's Lysander! It was all his idea!" Blubbered the grunt, and the orange-haired woman nodded as well.

"But why?" Asked Ash.

"Let me guess," said Tyler, "Lysander Labs is looking for Z too."

The grunt with the black hair nodded, then Team Flare surrounded the entire castle.

"It's Team Flare! Set up the traps

Tyler put down laser tripmine along the entrances and hallways, and Justin set up his ballistic shield. Melanie prepared her M320 breach-loading launcher. And Audrey set up her medic bag.

"Alright get ready!" Said Justin

Team Flare breached the door, and set off the trip mines, when Team Flare open the doors to the stage all of them got shot the moment they entered.

"We gotta get out of here!" Said Audrey

The cousins including Ash, his friends and the performers got out the exit, the cousin, Ash and his friends got in Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma with H3M turrets.

Tyler saw Team Flare grunts come out of the entrance, and Tyler used the turret to fire at them, they manage to get away. Including the other horseman.

"So where are we going?" Said Serena

"Shalour city." Answered Tyler


	9. Legendary Lake Counterattack

The cousins along with 9 other horseman, were in Lake Valor to stop Team Galactic from capturing Azelf. They were preparing to attack.

"Alright, ready up," said Raven

Raven used a F2000 tactical with extended magazine and holographic sight.

Poka used a AUG Para from BF Hardline with PO [3.5X].

Thwill used a ACR from MW2 with Red dot sight.

G00DRAH used the Vector from MW2 with rapid fire and holographic sight.

NeonUmbreon used the AK-47 from MW3 with ACOG sigh.

Shiiriru used a TAR-21 from MW2 with ACOG.

MistressMissingno used a M12S from BF Hardline with FLIR [IR 2X] and flash hider.

Thwill used a Galil from Black Ops with Reflex Sights.

Nolhyaa used a FAL from BF Hardline with PK-AS [1X].

Akira used a SG553 with a MICRO T1 [RDS] and grip.

Justin used a SA-58 OSW with SRS 02 [GDS] and grip.

Melanie used a G36C from BF Hardline with Holo sight and grip

Audrey used a RPK from BF Hardline with MICRO T1 [RDS].

Tyler used a UMP-9 from BF Hardline with Holo sight and grip.

"Ok, wait on my command," said Raven

A giant blue sphere came out of the water, and revealed to Azelf, the lake pokemon battled against Hunter J. But it was too late, Azelf was frozen, but then the 2 other lake pokemon, Mesprit and Uxie, appeared and attacked Hunter J, but were frozen.

"Alright on three, two, one," said Raven

The horseman shot one of the grunts, and a shootout began. The cousins disguised themselves as grunts, and were hiding with Gary.

"So what do we do now?" asked Gary

"We disguise ourselves as grunts and pretend you're a prisoner," said Justin

The horseman pretended taking Gary prisoner, they put him in the helicopter, then a future sight attack hits Hunter J's flying fortress with J in it.

50 minutes later

The horseman and Gary arrived at Team Galactic's HQ, they were taken to a white lab. The horsemen wait for the right moment to attack.

The lake trio were captured in glass containers. Suddenly, their eyes glowed red. The Team Galactic scientists shouted in surprise.

Ash, Minako (AN:I don't own her it belongs to 19jchoi) Dawn, Hikaru, Brock and Zoey appeared out of nowhere. They had been teleported by the lake trio.

Then Team Galactic grunts surrounded all 6 of them, then the horseman fired at the grunts but Cyrus and his commanders escaped and took the lake trio with him. The horsemen all gathered together.

"Raven, what are you guys doing here?" yelled Ash.

"All 13 of us came to help, including our 2 agents." Answered Raven.

Two grunts revealed their true identities as Serena and Calem. They nodded to the horsemen.

Calem used a SCAR-H from MW2 with red dot sight.

Serena used a SCAR-L from MW3 with Holographic sight

"Why did Team Galactic want the lake trio in the first place?" asked Ash.

"We think they're going to use it to summon Dialga and Palkia." Said Raven

"What?!" Said all 7 trainers.

"If we don't stop them, Team Galactic will destroy the world."

When they were out of the headquarters, the horseman and the trainers went into a Sikorsky S-70 Helicopter. Melanie was the pilot, Justin was the co-pilot, and Tyler and Audrey were the gunners.

They flew towards Mt. Coronet. Tyler shouted over the rumble of the helicopter,

"How are we going to save the lake trio?" questioned Ash

Melanie turned to answer him, using the helicopter's headset to talk to Ash over the sound of the helicopter. "We'll need to come up with a plan, any thoughts, Tyler?"

"Ambush." answered Tyler

"Team Galactic will be travelling back to Mt. Coronet, we just need to beat them there so we can set up an ambush." said Justin. He grinned, "This helicopter has machine guns."

But they were too late, Team Galatic made it to the temple.

The Red Chain Fragments on each of the lake trio were glowing on their foreheads. Cyrus ordered them to summon a new world. The lake trio shuddered as the power is drained from them. A new world began to form through the power of the pokemon.

Cyrus managed to open the portal to the new world. The horsemen and the trainers ran forward and sent their pokemon out. They try to get their pokemons to attack the Red Chain Fragments, but Cyrus used the power of the Dialga and Palkia, Roar of Time and Spacial Rend to push the horsemen's and the trainers pokemon back!

Cyrus slowly walked towards the portal, laughing at the horsemen, and gets lifted in the portal. He disappeared in the new world.

Meanwhile, the portal was changing into a black pulsing vortex of destruction. The 6 trainers with the help Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie closed the dangerous vortex and soothed the angry hearts of Dialga and Palkia.

The lake trio sent Dialga and Palkia back to their dimension. And the lake trio went back to their lakes.

 **Minutes later.**

The horseman's helicopter arrived, and Raven handed a card to Ash and his friends.

"Call us, if you guys want to get in touch with us." said Raven "Oh Ash."

"Yes?" questioned Ash

"The world could always use more heroes."

The horseman got in the helicopter, and Tyler realized something

"Raven did you use Tracer's phrase?" said Tyler

"I thought of using it." said Raven


End file.
